Minerva McGonagall fights back
by ChaserWormwood
Summary: This takes place in the Battle of Hogwarts from Minerva McGonagalls view


Miverva and Bellatrix duel

The magically structured sheild was gradually being destroyed. Fiery fragments of magical energy which used to support the hogwarts sheilds were slowly, drifting down to the ground. The ultimate question which was in doubt now was: would we stand a chance? Would the merely hundreds of Hogwarts defenders be able to bring down the forces of nearly over one thousand, including the dark lord himself? But the battle must commence. The hogwarts defenders must win. In the name of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

Miverva McGonagall paced through the worried, tense crowd. It wasn't long until they started to attack the castle. Minerva started at the gianormous, glossy, now fiery red protective sheild looming high above the castle. It was as if a massive glass dome was breaking, shard, by shard, by shard. At that moment, the tiny charms professor, Filius Flitwick came piping towards Minerva as fast as he could.

"Ah, Filius. As you can see, they have penetrated our defences. Should we restore it? To give Potter more time?",asked Minerva, with the slight tone of worry in her voice.

"No, they'll break through either way!", piped Filius grimly. 'Besides, Pomona and Septimus are half way across the grounds setting extra-defences'.

About fifteen students raced down the empty corridor, screaming. Minerva gasped suddenly and turned to the window. A hundred upon thousand men and women dressed in black robes were spread across the courtyard, slashing and thrashing their wands at the hogwarts defenders.

"AVADA KEDAVRA", bellowed a death eater from below.

Terrifying and disturbing screams and shouts were echoing throughout the castles walls. BANG! The corridor suddenly played host to five hooded death eaters.

"_Stupefy! Bombarda! _You shall not kill at Hogwarts, you horrible people!" ,shrilled Minerva at the tallest of the five.

There was a jet of red light and a severe explosion, the death eater toppled out of the window opening, falling into a hoard of devils snare.

'And I should think so! Alas Flius! I have never had to do that before'.

Flashes of red light. Random blood stains already covered every three or so steps. CRASH! BANG!

"Stupefy!", cried Parvarti Patil, duelling a great big blond death eater.

'CRUCIO!'

'CONFRINGO!'

"I shall not stand this! This is pure brutality!", cried Minerva at the death eater she recognised from wanted posters, Walden Macnair.

"Stupid woman! _Avada Kedav-"_, Macnair bellowed, but his last spell had just nearly been performed.

Minerva gave her wand a severe twirl and then a jolt of bright blue light. Macnair was hurled down the marble staircase and went flying out of a broken stain glass window.

Minerva had no time to think. She must assist the others- to give Harry more time.

She turned around on the spot and then before she knew it, she was bang in the middle of a vigourous duel, with Poppy Pomfrey right in the centre.

"Minerva! Get down!", called Poppy to Minerva.

And sure enough, a great green light skimmed Minervas robes. Minerva whirled around to see a tall women with heavily hooded eyes and sunken cheeks looking particularly excited and as manic as ever: Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hello old lady! Come to watch as I torture this old blood traitor? _Cruio!_", cackled Bellatrix, her wand on Poppy.

Poppy screamed and writhed, her eyes looked unfocused and her hair was a sudden palid grey.

"Poppy! Move out of the way, I shall handle this one!", called out Minerva, clearing her battlefeild.

Bellatrix let out a cry of laughter.

"Are you going to kill me? Are you going to kill me? Oooh - are you going to hit me with your walking stick?", jeered Bellatrix.

Minerva gave her wand a slash and aimed her spell straight at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix lazily flicked her wand, sending the spell back at her.

"You killed Sirius Black!", cried Minerva, sending a dozen spells at Bellatrix, which she easily deflected.

"Haha! Yes, I did indeed - and so, so many more! Just like I'm about to kill you! When the dark lord triumphs you shall not see our new regime! You are a skilled witch, Minerva. But you must treat death as a welcoming friend! _Crucio!", _said Bellatrix.

Minerva slashed, swayed and waved her wand until Bellatix fell to the ground, still not dead.

Bellatrix started at her defeater and then quickly apparated from the battlements in a rushing cloud of blacky-grey smoke.

"Ha! Death eaters alike..", shouted Minerva.


End file.
